unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey and Ponga 2
Levels * Ai no Tame Ni - Aya Ueto (Aim for the Ace! TV drama ending) * Ambitious Japan! * Challenger!! - Rica Matsumoto(Pokémon Advanced Generation''opening theme #2) * Danzen! Futari wa Pretty Cure - Mayumi Gojo (''Futari wa Pretty Cure''opening theme) * Donkey Kong A Go Go!! (theme for ''Donkey Konga 2) * Doraemon no Uta - Kumiko Osugi (Doraemon (1979) opening theme) * Dynamite * Go Girl ~ Koi no Victory - Morning Musume * Guantanamera * Habanera from Carmen - Georges Bizet * Hustle - Koichi Yamadera (Kaiketsu Zorori''opening theme) * Ko-inu no Waltz - Chopin * ''The Legend of Zelda Theme * Lucky Chachacha - Minimoni (Minimoni de Bremen Ongakutai opening theme) * Mazinger Z - Ichiro Mizuki (Mazinger Z opening theme) * Yeah! Me-cha Holiday - Aya Matsuura * Monkey Magic (Monkey opening theme) * Odoru Ponpokorin - B.B.Queens (Chibi Maruko-chan ending theme #1) * Oshiete (Heidi, Girl of the Alps opening theme) * Over Drive * Realize - Nami Tamaki (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED opening theme #4) * Sakuranbo - Ai Otsuka * Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono * Super Donkey Kong Theme * Tane no Uta (Pikmin 2 theme song) * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger - Psychic Lover (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger opening theme) * Trepak - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Viva Rock - Orange Range (NARUTO ending theme #3) * WA ni Natte Odorou * Wild Challenger - Jindou (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo opening theme) * Yankee Doodle * Zenbu Dakishimete * All Star - Smash Mouth * Boombastic - Shaggy * Born Too Slow - The Crystal Method * Come Clean - Hilary Duff * Contact - Roger Sanchez * Donkey Konga 2 Theme * Drive - Incubus * Full Moon - Brandy * Habanera from Carmen - Georges Bizet * Headstrong - Trapt * High Roller - The Crystal Method * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - Blu Cantrell * I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas * It's Been Awhile - Staind * La Bamba - Ritchie Valens * Losing My Religion - R.E.M. * Minute Waltz - Frédéric Chopin * Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - The Nylons * No More Drama - Mary J. Blige * Pieces - Hoobastank * Predictable - Good Charlotte * Road Trip - Steriogram * Rock the Boat - Aaliyah * Send the Pain Below - Chevelle * Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. * Sidewalks - Story of the Year * The Anthem - Good Charlotte * Trepak - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Trouble - P!nk * U Don't Have to Call - Usher * Unpretty - TLC * Why Don't We Fall in Love - Ameriie * Wish You Were Here - Incubus * Are You Ready For Love? - Elton John * Boombastic - Shaggy * Breakfast at Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something * Contact - Roger Sanchez * Donkey Konga 2 Theme * Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Santa Esmeralda * Don't Let Me Get Me - P!nk * Drive - Incubus * Eine Kleine Nachtmusik * Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode * Green Greens * Havanaise * I'm A Slave 4 U - Britney Spears * I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas * I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte * Jungle Boogie - Kool & the Gang * La Bamba - Ritchie Valens * La Cucaracha * Losing My Religion - R.E.M. * Mansize Rooster - Supergrass * Mute City Theme * Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - The Nylons * Pokémon Main Theme * Predictable - Good Charlotte * Pumping on Your Stereo - Supergrass * Runaway Train - Soul Asylum * Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. * Sidewalks - Story of the Year * Super Mario Bros. 3 Theme * That's the Way (I Like It) - KC and the Sunshine Band * Trepak - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Trouble - P!nk * William Tell Overture - Gioachino Rossini